Haruhi has done it again! Christmas for the girls!
by Deidre-Chie
Summary: Poor Mikuru! Haruhi and Yuki have some fun, is Mikuru having some fun too! To me this is 'T' but more towards 'M' So to be safe I'm saying it's 'M! HaruhiXMikuruXYuki
1. Haruhi goes wild!

DISCLAIMER!!!!: I don't own any Haruhi Suzumiya characters sadly!! I wish I did but oh well. I warn you there is going to be a lot of OOC but just bare with me, I'm trying to keep it IC but it's hard with this kind of storyVV I can't believe I'm writing this has a girl who doesn't really care for yuriTT

It was a normal day at the clubroom; I and Miss Nagato were the only ones there though. Yuki was reading one of her many books, and I was dressed in my maid outfit that Miss Suzumiya made me wear. It seemed that Kyon and Kozumi weren't coming… But Miss Suzumiya was still late. It was raining and every time the rain hit the ground it seemed to slowly turn it to ice, maybe they decided it would be better to just go home? "But Miss Suzumiya usually comes anyway…" Right after I said that the door opened quickly, it was Miss Suzumiya!

"Where is Kyon? Don't tell me he couldn't bother to come! Well you're still trying on this costume I got you Mikuru!" Miss Suzumiya said smiling that evil grin of hers...

"But…" I didn't want to have to change again! But I wouldn't be able to stop her, whatever she said she wanted to do, whether it is her changing or make us all change, we had to listen.

"Mikuru come here! This new outfit is so cute it'll be perfect on you!" She was losing her smile… It looked like she was getting sad; maybe it was because Kyon didn't show up?

"Uh what is the new costume?" I didn't want to change this maid costume was keeping me warm, it was so cold today, I liked the snow but it wasn't snowing and it seems the school doesn't have a heater that works right now.

"Oh yeah I got one for all three of us! Their super cute! Yuki stop reading that book and come here, you have to change in to the costume too!" I think Miss Suzumiya just loved undressing us… I mean I couldn't stop her but why would she like it so much? Could she be…? No how could I think of something like that! Oh Miss Nagato listened to Miss Suzumiya? She usually just ignored Miss Suzumiya and continues to read her book.

"Ok I got us super cute female Santa costumes! Mikuru get over here so I can put it on you." Um Santa costumes? But I… I don't get it… She always gets popular costumes that she thinks are 'sexy' and reveling… She then pulled out all three outfits at the same time. They were red, with some white, and there were hats and boots too. Wait! I remember Santa is a staple of the Christmas holiday! But why would she want as to wear that?

"Ok Mikuru don't bother putting up a fight it was hard to get these outfits, so whether you like it or not I'm going to get you to wear it. Oh and here Yuki, that one is for you." She handed Yuki one of the costumes and Yuki instantly turned around after grabbing it and started changing, she was that comfortable to just put it on?! I can barely stand Haruhi grabbing my hand, she gets so scary...

Haruhi started walking towards me and then she stopped.

"Oh yeah I better put mine on!" And just like Yuki she grabbed hers and started to take off her clothes. Hey maybe if I hurried and did the same Haruhi won't touch me! So I tried to grab the last one but it was no use…

"Hey! Your not putting that own by yourself! I wanna help you put it on!" She had that scary grin I could tell I would have no choice but to let her put it on me again… After she got hers on she came over to me and grabbed my shirt, I slightly closed my eyes as she started to pull my skirt down and then pulled my shirt off. Why did she always have to do this? But after she stopped and looked at me…

A/N: I hope it was some what good I've had this in my head for a at least a month I already have Chapter two in my head Please review! I know it's not that IC but please don't be to mean with your flamesTT


	2. Yuki's turn? Or maybe Mikuru's?

DISCLAIMER!!!!: I don't own any I mean ANY Haruhi Suzumiya characters! Which means I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya, Mikuru Asahina or Yuki Nagato.;;

"Hey! Your not putting that own by yourself! I wanna help you put it on!" She had that scary grin I could tell I would have no choice but to let her put it on me again… After she got hers on she came over to me and grabbed my shirt, I slightly closed my eyes as she started to pull my skirt down and then pulled my shirt off. Why did she always have to do this? But after she stopped and looked at me…

She put her arms around my waist, I started to wiggle, but she pulled me closer and whispered.

"Mikuru let's have some fun…" She was trying to sound seductive, but I just couldn't do anything I didn't want her to do what she always does, I mean what if some one came in! I was in my underwear! I could see Yuki getting up and starting to take her dress off was she in on this to?! Haruhi was sliding her dress off, all I could do was stand there, I was starting to fall backwards…I think. No Yuki was holding me from behind! What was she doing this isn't like her! Not at all. Wait what if this isn't really Yuki?

"Ok Yuki, you can let go I'll take it from here." Yuki let go of me and Haruhi started to kiss me, she was grabbing my left breast in one hand and grabbing my butt with the other. It was so wrong but it was normal for Haruhi, she was deepening the kiss. I actually was starting to… Like it. I didn't really like it but it seemed to be normal now and it was nice. She continued to grab my breast but then she stopped and started to move down to my stomach. Then she stopped kissing and had both arms around me and looked in to my eyes.

"So what'd ya think? Was it nice?" She looked sly but happy; she must have enjoyed it herself.

"Uh it was… ok I- what was t-that for??" I was still surprised, I mean I know it was Haruhi but it was weird.

"Because I like you Mikuru! And Yuki too! We both like you and both like each other. So do you like us?"

"Uh yes but, I don't know about like that…"

"Well either way it's Yuki's turn!" What!? But you just I mean, both of you?

"…" How can I like her that way if she never talks?... EKK! Yuki jumped on me so fast I didn't tell she was also in her underwear her small breast were rubbing against mine, and she was staring in my eyes. I could see it her eyes that she knew what she was about to do. What!? She licked me; right then and there she licked me. That's not like her. It's odd for her to do something like this but still!

"Mikuru Asahina…Engaging in making out…" She was starting to move one of her legs in between mine. And then she was licking my neck and licking further and further down moving and she would stop and lick and then keep going, her tongue was getting hot but it felt so good. I was starting to pant, and moan. I couldn't help myself I loved it; I almost wanted to pin her down and do the same to her or even Haruhi!

She started to pull my bra down and lick there, after she moved back up and started kissing me.

"Stop! Stop!" I was moaning I really was starting to want her to stop! But it felt good and I liked it a lot. But it didn't matter just like Haruhi she wouldn't stop. But then after a few seconds she did stop just enough time for me to flip her over and give her a long passionate kiss I didn't want to stop but I had to breath in I barely got any air when she was kissing me and licking. I wanted to start kissing her again but Haruhi was on top of me! I was sandwiched it between them. Haruhi started licking the back of my neck and stopping to kiss and then she started licking again. And I was starting to lick Yuki, her skin was so soft. I had to keep licking. My hand started to slowly go to her back and then down to her butt. And I was squeezing. And my other hand was going over to her stomach, and I used a finger to motion circles on her stomach. She was making small moans and Haruhi was giggling. After a bit we all were lying there, I was kissing Yuki again and Haruhi was drifting to sleep.

"Mikuru, Yuki I love you two!" Haruhi said happily while I and Yuki kissed and then I pulled away

"Yuki, Haruhi I love both of you too.."

"…Me too…" Was Yuki's small reply. And then she nuzzled her head near my neck. I rested my head n hers and Haruhi was lying on me, I think this has been one of the best days in my life…

A/N: Again I know it's out of character! But I hope you guys enjoyed it! If anyone does enjoy it and wants me to keep going with it tell me and I'll try to keep going! I was thinking of making it go to Christmas because that's why it has that title but now that I think about it, it probably won't be a great Christmas story for then. Besides it's so far from Christmas anyway! ANYWAY, please, please review!


End file.
